


What He Wants

by quiet__tiger



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: It often takes some convincing, but Shawn often gets his way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Nov. 19th, 2006.

“No, Shawn.” Gus had his ‘I’m not budging’ face on, and he crossed his arms to emphasize the point.

“Oh, come on, Gus. It won’t take long. That’s the definition of a ‘quickie.’” Shawn widened his eyes in a hopefully innocent expression to try to manipulate Gus into saying yes.

“Not here, not now. No way.” Gus crossed his arms more tightly; Shawn feared for the seams at the shoulders of his shirt.

“But you know you want to…” Shawn closed the space between them to press a kiss to Gus’s unyielding lips. He also pressed a hand into Gus’s semi-hard groin. After a few seconds Gus returned the kiss. 

Shawn pulled back, feeling triumphant. “See?”

“We’re not doing this, Shawn.” Gus’s determined look was back.

“Oh, you’re no fun.” Shawn tried his pouty lip, the one Gus almost always gave in to. Nothing. But he was _horny_. He couldn’t give up yet. “Fine… but if you let me do this now, next time we can do   
whatever you want.”

Gus’s expression didn’t change too much, but at least now he looked a teeny bit interested.

“Costumes, toppings… handcuffs… you know you like handcuffs…” Shawn mimicked being strapped down.

“A gag?”

“Sure. Anything you want.” Before Shawn embarrassed himself _now_.

“Anything to shut you up.” Gus finally uncrossed his arms. Victory!

The arms were what took the longest to get undone; after them, shoes, pants, and shirts were easy. Boxers were the easiest of all to get off, though Shawn loved the way Gus’s boxer-briefs could barely contain him.

Shawn wasn’t entirely sure why Gus would want to gag him; he couldn't possibly be that annoying. And he was good with his mouth and he knew it. He worked his way down Gus’s chest and stomach, Gus seeming to try to lean against the footboard of the bed and also press into his mouth. He wanted to explore, but they didn’t really have time, so he just wrapped his lips around Gus’s cock and moved to help get him fully hard.

Gus’s hands were tight on the footboard, his eyes closed, lips parted. Shawn loved him when he looked like that, wanted to admire him, but he also wanted to _fuck_ him, so he nudged Gus’s hip with his head. “Turn over.”

Gus stroked his hand through Shawn’s hair and then complied, hands spread against the footboard and feet spread apart on the floor. He looked back at him over his shoulder. “Hurry up, Shawn.”

“Be patient. We need…” Shawn looked around for the bottle of lotion he had spotted on the nightstand. “This isn’t old, right?” It might not matter, but…

“No. Left it here last time. I think.”

“Good.” Shawn used the lotion to slick Gus; it wasn’t the best material to use, but it would work for a quick fuck. He bent down to fish a condom from his pants pocket, ripped open the foil, and rolled it on. He slathered lotion over his cock and gave himself a squeeze, then lined up to push in.

This just might be his favorite part of sex, the initial slow push in, Gus waiting for it, for him. He leaned down over Gus, pressing him closer to the footboard. Once he was in and moving, Gus shifted his weight and tilted his hips and _moaned_. Quietly, but a moan nonetheless.

Rhythmic moving, rhythmic moaning… As he promised, Shawn didn’t tease or fool around much, and Gus certainly didn’t, and as a result it was over fairly quickly. Shawn planted wet kisses along Gus’s sweaty shoulders as he caught his breath, and Gus reached one hand around to hold onto Shawn’s leg.

After a few minutes, Shawn reluctantly pulled away. “We need to go back.”

“Yeah.” Gus straightened and turned, and Shawn kissed him happily.

“Don’t you feel better now?”

“I felt fine before.”

“Yes, but don’t you feel _better_?” Shawn certainly did.

“Yes. It was pretty hot.”

“Good.”

They dressed quickly and Shawn didn’t grope Gus too many times. At the top of the landing Shawn squeezed Gus’s hand one more time, and Gus squeezed back. Shawn looked at his wrist, forgetting he hadn't worn his watch. “How long do you think we were gone?”

“Too long. Way too long.”

“Not like they don’t know we…” Shawn cocked his head and his eyebrow.

“Doesn’t mean we need to give them a demonstration!”

“Oh, it was no where near them. Come on, I want pie.”

“You always want food.”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t work up an appetite.”

“My mom always did make the best pie.”

“Well, then…”

They let each other’s hands go, then headed downstairs. Gus’s father and aunt looked at them, the latter suspiciously. Gus’s mom returned from the kitchen, pies in hand. “It’s about time you came back downstairs. I thought Gus just wanted to show you some old magazines he kept.”

Shawn had forgotten about the magazines pretty much the second they got upstairs. Horniness and sex did that to him sometimes. “He just has a lot of great stuff. I’m glad even though you changed his old room into a guest room, you kept a lot of his stuff.”

“You never know when you might need something.”

“What kind of pie is that?” Obviously Gus wanted to change the subject; the pies were clearly apple and pumpkin, made by hand.

“Apple, pumpkin, and there’s a custard one still in the kitchen. The same we always have for Thanksgiving.”

“Right.”

Shawn took a pie from Gus’s mom and set it down in front of him, then sat down at the table. Gus sat next to him. “We doing the ‘What I’m Thankful For’ thing this year?”

Gus’s mom smiled. “Only if you want to. I’m sure we know what you’re thankful for. Same as always.”

Shawn felt himself blush and knew that Gus was, too.

Really, right now Shawn was thankful that Gus was willing to have sex in his old bedroom with half his family right downstairs. And that he so often got what he wanted when it came to Gus, and that Gus seemed to like it, too.

****

Gus was thankful that his family was used to having Shawn around, and that they didn’t really bat an eye when the two of them disappeared for a while.

And that Shawn still hadn’t seemed to catch on to how much he liked to make Shawn beg. Gus always got what he wanted, but Shawn thought it was the other way around.


End file.
